muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Indiana Jones
graces the cover of ToyFare.]] ]] '' #3]] '' #5]] in episode 3135.]] '''Indiana Jones' is a fictional professor of archaeology, adventurer, and the main protagonist of the "Indiana Jones" franchise created by George Lucas and Steven Spielberg. The character appears in the 1981 adventure film Raiders of the Lost Ark, its prequels (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom and The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles), and its sequels (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade and Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull). Jones, famously played by Harrison Ford, is notable for his trademark bullwhip, fedora, leather jacket, and fear of snakes. In addition to his film and television incarnations, the character has been featured in novels, comics, video games, and other media. References The Muppets * Gonzo takes a turn as the world-famous archaeologist in the computer game and book The Great Gonzo in WordRider. * Tug Monster dresses up as "Indiana Tug" (complete with Jones-style fedora) in the Little Muppet Monsters episode "The Great Boodini" as part of the monsters' explorer show. * Kermit stands in for Indiana Jones at the Disney-MGM Studios attraction "Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!" during The Muppets at Walt Disney World. Miss Piggy stands in for Marion Ravenwood, a character from Raiders of the Lost Ark. * Palisades Toys released an Adventure Kermit Action Figure based on Kermit's appearance in The Muppets at Walt Disney World. * Pepe the King Prawn provides his own impersonation of Indiana Jones in a gallery of special features included on Muppet Monster Adventure. He recites his version of the "why did it have to be snakes?" line from Raiders of the Lost Ark and chuckles at how clever his interpretation is. * In The Treasure of Peg Leg Wilson #3, Indiana Jones makes an appearance in the opening two-page spread. * In The Muppets, Walter and Gary have a copy of Raiders of the Lost Ark on VHS. * In Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet: The Good, the Bad, and the Fuzzy, Danvers tries out a number of superhero outfits. One of them is called Indianapolis Jones. * Design models for Fozzie Bear as Indiana Jones were created for the PSVita video game The Muppets Movie Adventures, but never appeared in the final product. * In the 20th anniversary audio commentary for The Muppet Christmas Carol, Rizzo suggests that the Muppets should make a spin-off film for Fred entitled "Fred Scrooge and the Temple of Cheese" (a spoof of the title Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom). Muppet Babies * Muppet Babies featured a number of appearances by Baby Kermit's alter ego, Indiana Frog, and other references to the franchise. :* The series opening credits featured Kermit swinging past the screen as Jones in front of live-action footage from Raiders of the Lost Ark. :* The episode "Raiders of the Lost Muppet" draws heavily from the plot of The Temple of Doom and includes scenes from the film. Baby Piggy refers to Kermit here as her hero, Indiana Frog. :* In "Good Clean Fun," Indiana Frog helps Baby Fozzie and Baby Piggy find Baby Animal in the sewer when they thought he got suck down the bathtub drain. :* In "Once Upon an Egg Timer," Baby Kermit's 3 minute story is on Indiana Frog's Adventure to find the lost bark after Baby Rowlf lose his voice. The title of his story is also called, Raiders of the Lost Bark. :* The fourth season episode "Muppetland" features a sequence in which Skeeter imagines a safari-themed amusement park. Swinging through the trees like Tarzan, the babies find themselves in a mining cart racing through caves headed for danger. Footage from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom is used and John Williams' musical motif for the character is briefly incorporated into Rob Walsh's score. :* In the episode "This Little Piggy Went to Hollywood," Baby Piggy dreams of being discovered by a famous director in a record store. In walks Steven Weirdbird (played by Baby Gonzo) looking to cast a role in his latest film, "ET's Close Encounter with Indiana Jaws." :* In "The House That Muppets Built," Baby Gonzo appears as Quasigonzo (a spoof of Quasimodo, a character also famous for swinging about by ropes) living in the bell towers of the Notre Dame cathedral. As he attempts to smother Baby Piggy with kisses, Indiana Frog swings in to save the damsel in distress. :* "Indy" helps Piggy find the Jewel of Tibet in "Nanny's Day Off". The episode also makes use of the travel-by-map technique used in the Indiana Jones films. :* As Baby Gonzo realizes that he'd rather stick around the calamity created by having several Muppet Babies appear as different characters in "Muppet Babies: The Next Generation," Indiana Frog swings in from off screen yodeling like Tarzan to once again save Baby Piggy. :* On the run from the other Babies in "Whose Tale Is It, Anyway?", Gonzo (in fedora) and Animal ride in a red wagon that doubles as a mining cart which intercuts with footage from the Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom mining cart chase. * The comic book ''Muppet Babies'' #5 featured "The Idol of Doom," another spoof. * In the 2018 episode "Sir Kermit the Brave," the babies are seen running away from a large boulder using footage lifted from Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Sesame Street * Episode 2687 featured Jeff Goldblum as Bob's brother, Minneapolis. In contrast to Bob's established reserved personality, his brother is an Indiana Jones-type archaeologist on the hunt for the Golden Cabbage of Snufertiti. * When Big Bird and Snuffy go on an adventure in Sesame Street Episode 3135, Snuffy wears an Indiana Jones style fedora on their adventure and an Indy look-alike is repeatedly chased down Sesame Street by a large boulder. * To illustrate the arrival of special effects in movie making, a large spherical stone crashes through a wall in A Brief History of Motion Pictures. The music hints at the adventurous theme written for Indiana Jones by John Williams, and the prop is a direct reference to the opening action sequence of the first film. * A Multimuppet explorer hums a bit of the film's iconic theme score in an episode of Plaza Sésamo. * The Shalom Sesame episode Passover featured a parody titled "Jerusalem Jones and the Lost Afikomen" starring Sarah Jessica Parker as Jerusalem Jones. * Episode 4161 of Sesame Street features Telly Monster as Texas Telly in the Golden Triangle of Destiny. He and Chris are chased down Sesame Street by a giant boulder underscored with a spoof of John Williams' Indiana Jones theme. The episode features appearances by three other adventure heroes -- Minnesota Mel, Wyoming Walt and Virginia Virginia. * Elmo and Friends: Tales of Adventure is designed with an Indiana Jones theme. The front cover features an original illustration of archaeological ruins, the title is written in a font made to resemble that of the Indiana Jones franchise, the DVD menus include weathered maps similar to those seen in memorable transition scenes from the films and Elmo appears on the main menu wearing Indiana Jones' trademark brown pants and jacket, as well as a fedora. He's even animated swinging on a vine as the menu starts over. * In the Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures episode, "Wise Old Duck", Bert and Ernie pretend they are Indiana Jones-type explorers. They dress like Indiana Jones and run away from a giant egg in the vein of the giant boulder in Raiders of the Lost Ark. * In the "Elmo the Musical" segment, "Guacamole the Musical," Elmo must collect onion from the Temple of Spoons, spoofing Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. * In Elmo's Super Numbers, Cookie Monster cosplays at Numeric-Con as "In-Three-ana Jones." He opens his treasure (shaped like the Ark of the Covenant) to find three snack cakes inside. He moans, "Cakes...why it have to be cakes?" Other * For the storytelling festival in the Bear in the Big Blue House episode "What's the Story?," Pip and Pop read from "The Adventures of Clamiana Jones." The book appeared in Doc Hogg's waiting room in "That Healing Feeling" and Pip and Pop suggested the book for Bear to read at his weekly book club in "Read My Book." * The Bear in the Big Blue House book Raiders of the Lost Cheese and corresponding episode spoofs Raiders of the Lost Ark. Connections *Dan Aykroyd played Weber in The Temple of Doom *Jim Broadbent played Dean Charles Stanforth in The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *Corey Carrier played Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr. in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles *Kenneth Collard played Pierre in "The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Attack of the Hawkmen" (1995) *Anthony Daniels played Francois in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "The Attack of the Hawkmen" *Oliver Ford Davies played a ship captain in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "The Curse of the Jackal" *Alison Doody played Dr. Elsa Schneider in The Last Crusade *Robert Eddison played the Grail Knight in The Last Crusade *Jason Flemyng played Emile in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episodes "Somme, Early August 1916" and "Germany, Mid-August 1916" *Neil Flynn played Paul Smith in The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * Nick Gillard was a stunt performer on '' Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (as a German soldier), Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (as the tank crewman hit by the periscope), and in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "My First Adventure" *George Harris played Katanga in Raiders of the Lost Ark *Anne Heche played Kate in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "Young Indiana Jones and the Scandal of 1920" *William Hootkins played Major Eaton in Raiders of the Lost Ark and Sergei Pavlovich Diaghilev in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "Barcelona, May 1917" *John Hurt played Professor Harold Oxley in The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *Freddie Jones played Birdy in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "The Phantom Train of Doom" *Terry Jones played Marcello in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "Barcelona, May 1917" *Jane Krakowski played Dale Winter in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "Chicago, May 1920" *George Lucas created and produced the entire Indiana Jones franchise *Bob Peck played General Targo (supposedly Vlad the Impaler) in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "Transylvania, January 1918" *Edward Petherbridge played Major Bilideau in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "Somme, Early August 1916" *Bryan Pringle played Zachariah Sloat in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episodes "German East Africa, December 1916" and "Congo, January 1917" *Vanessa Redgrave played Mrs. Prentiss in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "London, May 1916" *Ernie Reyes Jr. played a cemetary warrior in Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *Pat Roach played the giant sherpa and the 1st mechanic in Raiders of the Lost Ark, the chief guard in The Temple of Doom, and a Gestapo soldier in The Last Crusade *Kiran Shah played Abu in Raiders of the Lost Ark *Colin Skeaping performed stunts in The Temple of Doom *Steven Spielberg directed all four theatrical films *Allison Smith played Claire Lieberman in Young Indiana Jones and the Hollywood Follies *Drew Struzan created the posters for the film series and other franchise products *Philip Tan played the chief henchman in The Temple of Doom *Edward Tudor-Pole played Medlicot in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "British East Africa, September 1909" *Jay Underwood played Ernest Hemingway in three episode of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles *Tony Vogel played the tall captain in Raiders of the Lost Ark *Frank Welker voiced the Nazi's Monkey Spy in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *John Williams scored all four theatrical films *John Wood played Charles Leadbeater in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "Benares, January 1910" External links *IndianaJones.com, official website *YoungIndy.com, official website *TheRaider.net, fansite __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References